


When one Bang Chan decides to make a group chat consisting of himself and 7 other people.

by ShayneBoi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Swearing, text fic, they are all adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneBoi/pseuds/ShayneBoi
Summary: Bang Chan is in his third year of college and he decides that 7 of his friends need to get to know each other. Should be fun right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. Authors Note!

A/N: Hey guys! Just a fair warning, this will be my first time writing one of these so bear with me! If you guys have any suggestions or comments that would be amazing. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I will enjoy writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan introduces 7 people to each other and hopes it won't end up as a train wreck.

_*_ _Chan has created a group chat*_

_*Chan has added Jisung, Minho, Felix, Changbin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin to the chat*_

Chan: Hey guys, I know you might be confused but I made this because I think you guys would get along.

Minho: Who are these people?

Jisung: Yeah?

Chan: You guys are all of my friends so I thought that everyone should get to know each other. 

Felix: Ok?

Chan: How about you guys introduce yourselves.

Jisung: I guess I'll start. Hi! I'm Han Jisung, I'm a freshman and I met Chan through a mutual friend.

Felix: Me next! I'm Lee Felix, I'm a transfer student from Australia and I'm also a freshman. I met Chan last year when I transferred.

Hyunjin: Ok? I'm Hwang Hyunjin, I'm a freshman and I met Chan a few weeks ago.

Seungmin: There's a lot of us '00 liners aren't there. I'm Kim Seungmin, freshman, I met Chan through Jisung.

Minho: Let's get someone older in here. I'm Lee Minho, a sophomore, I met Chan last year.

Changbin: I'm Seo Changbin, sophomore of college, I met Chan through Minho.

Jeongin: And I guess I'm the last one. Yang Jeongin, I'm a freshman, I met Chan through Jisung as well.

Chan: Great! Now that we all kind of know who each other are, I hope that you guys all get along.

_*Minho has changed their name to Meanhoe*_

Meanhoe: That's better.

Chan: Really?

Meanhoe: Yes

_*Felix has changed their name to YEAH MATE*_

YEAH MATE: Yes

Chan: I'm not been going to question it.

YEAH MATE: I wouldn't.

_*Chan has changed their name to Dad*_

Jeongin: True. 

_*Jeongin has changed their name to Child*_

_* Jisung has changed their name to Squirrel*_

_*Hyunjin has changed their name to The Prince*_

_*Seungmin has changed their name to In The Building*_

_*Changbin has changed their name to Binnie*_

_The Prince_ : Binnie? That's so cute!  
  


Squirrel: Omg yes.

  
Binnie: Could you like, not do that.   
  


_The Prince_ : Fine.   
  
  
Dad: I gotta get to class so I recommend not texting during class. I'll talk to you guys later!  
  
  
_The Prince_ : Bye

  
Binnie: Bye  
  
  
Squirrel: Bye  
  
  
YEAH MATE: Bye  
  
  
Child: Byeeeee  
  
  
Meanhoe: Peace out  
  
  
In The Building: Bye bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I was originally going to just do introductions but I went a little farther. I also hope that you like the nicknames lol. If you have any comments or suggestions that would be amazing! See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: I decided to change the grades that they are in so then it's easier to write other things in the future. Sorry for changing it I hope that you guys still enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one person talks in the chat, everyone talks in the chat. And Chan and Changbin don't exactly agree but who can stop 6 other boys when you barely can keep your grades up.

_The Prince_ : So guess who didn't get their work done for class?

Binnie: You.

Squirrel: Me.

Child: Everyone except me, Binnie, and Dad.

YEAHMATE: Hey! I did my work!

Dad: When.

YEAHMATE: last minute........

Dad: Yep.

Child: Is it just me or did Chan Hyung sound so disappointed in a single text. 

Meanhoe: Its not just you. It's a talent of his. Hence the name, "Dad".

Child: Makes sense. 

Dad: So, are any of you paying attention in class or are you guys going to fail. 

_The Prince:_ I'm paying attention. 

Dad: Mhm. If I find out that you aren't, no cuddles for two weeks.

_The Prince_ : TWO WEEKS!?!?

Dad: Two weeks. 

_The Prince_ : How am I going to survive!?

Child: Like a normal person.

_The Prince:_ Shut up.

_*Child has changed "Group Chat" to "A father and 7 idiots"*_

Squirrel: Hey that's mean!

Child: But am I wrong?

Squirrel: ........no.......

Child: Exactly.

In The Building: Mood

YEAHMATE: Same

Binnie: I hope you guys don't fail your classes because I certainly won't. 

Dad: You're texting in class.

Binnie: Your point?

Dad: .........

Binnie: That's what I thought. 

Child: ooooooooo Binnie's back talking Dad!

Dad: And you don't?

Child: ..........

Dad: Mhm, that's what I thought. 

Binnie: I'm going to mute the chat and never unmute it if you guys don't shut up and pay attention.

YEAHMATE: You don't even know if I'm in class or not!

Binnie: Are you?

YEAHMATE: yeah.....

Binnie: Yep. Anyway, I gotta go. 

Dad: Bye

Child: BYE BINNIE HYUNG

_The Prince_ : Byeeeee

Meanhoe: Talk to you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Yay! I hope you guys liked it and if you have any comments/suggestions that would be great. I know I say that but I would love some input! See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majors, name changes, and a meeting all in one chapter!

Binnie: So wait. 

Dad: Yes?

Binnie: We all go to the same college, right?

Dad: Yeah. We all go to JYPE we just have different majors.

Binnie: Ok, what are all the majors in here

Dad: Music Producing

Binnie: Same

Squirrel: ME TOO!

YEAHMATE: Well that's not concerning. Oh well, I'm a dance major

Meanhoe: Heyyyy me too.

_The Prince_ : Same.

In The Building: I'm vocal.

Child: I'm majoring in teaching.

YEAHMATE: ooooooooooo what age group?

Child: Kindergarten

YEAHMATE: cooool

_*Dad has changed their name to "Aussie 1"*_

_*Aussie 1 changed YEAHMATE's name to "Aussie 2"*_

Aussie 1: Better.

Aussie 2: oooooooooooooo

_*Aussie 1 has changed_ The Prince _'s name to "Drama Queen"*_

Drama Queen: Hey!

Aussie 1: It's true

Drama Queen: I didn't say it wasn't. But still, rude.

Aussie 2: ???

Aussie 1: You'll find out when we all meet up during lunch.

Child: Oh! We all have the same lunch?

Aussie 1: I think so. I have A.

Aussie 2: Same

In The Building: Same

Squirrel: Me too!

Binnie: Yeah

Child: Yep

Drama Queen: Yeppers. 

Meanhoe: Yes

Aussie 1: Ok. I gotta go to calculus so I'll talk to you guys later.

Binnie: Ok, see you at lunch.

_Time skip (because I'm lazy)_

Aussie 1: I'm heading to lunch, anyone wanna come with me?

Squirrel: I'm still in biology but it'll let out in a few minutes. I will see you there if you wanna save a spot.

Aussie 2: Yeah same.

In The Building: Same here, so like save at least three spots.

Binnie: Me and Lee Know are on our way to the dorms to put our stuff away if you wanna meet there.

Child: I'll meet you guys there too.

Aussie 1: Ok, I'll meet all of you in the commons once you're done and then we can walk to lunch.

Binnie: Ok, see you then.

After putting his phone away, Changbin starts walking to the dorms with Minho. 

"So, are you looking forward to meeting everyone?" Minho starts.

"A little. I'm kind of nervous because I don't know what they will think of me." Changbin answers.

"You'll be fine. Even though you look very threatening on the outside, you're just a soft boy on the inside."

"I'm not that soft!"

"Mhm" Minho finishes as they are coming up to the dorms. They head up to the sophomore floor and put their stuff away in their shared dorm and head down to the commons to see if Chan is there yet. When they get there, they see an underclassman sitting in one of the chairs so they decide to sit a bit away from him. 

"Do you think Jeongin will be here soon? I can't wait to meet him." Minho whispers to Changbin.

"Maybe, let me text him." Changbin answers while pulling out his phone. 

**Changbin/Jeongin**

Changbin: Hey

Jeongin: What's up

Changbin: Are you on your way to the dorms yet?

Jeongin: I'm already here. Why?

Changbin: Look up real quick

Changbin looks up at the same time as the kid in front of them and his eyes widen. The kid, Jeongin, is insanely adorable. With his puppy dog eyes and adorable baby face, how could he not be? Then, when he realizes that Changbin is right in front of him, his smile widens even more and Changbin notices his braces that make him seem even younger. Minho looks between Jeongin and Changbin in confusion before Jeongin gets up and walks over to Changbin.

"Hello, Changbinnie-hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm planning on posting another one tonight but that depends on what I have going on. If you guys have any comments or suggestions that would be great! See you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions in person!

_**"Hello, Changbinnie-hyung!"** _

Jeongin says while holding his hand out. Changbin takes Jeongin's hand and shakes it while saying, 

"Hello, Jeongin-ssi!" Minho looks up at Jeongin with confusion before the dots connected.

"Oh! You're Jeongin-ssi!" Minho says after a second.

"And you must be Minho-hyung." Jeongin says after he finished shaking hands with Changbin. Jeongin holds out his hand for a handshake but Minho pats his head instead. 

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Minho coos before schooling his face and shaking Jeongin's hand with a laugh. 

"And you reacted exactly like Chan-hyung did when he first met me." Jeongin replies with a laugh as well. Minho laughs sheepishly after shaking Jeongin's hand. The three of them get to know each other more before Chan walks into the commons. 

"Oh hey, I guess you guys met already." Chan says when he sees the trio.

"Oh yeah, Changbin-hyung texted me asking if I was in the dorms and I told him I was already here and then we saw each other and then we got to here." Jeongin explains.

"Don't forget Minho-hyung's reaction to seeing you!" Changbin says in a teasing voice. 

"Hey! It's not my fault that he is an adorable little shield that I just want to hug!" Minho says defiantly. Chan laughs at their bickering before telling them to calm down so then they could go to lunch.

**A father and 7 idiots**

Aussie 1: Me, Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin are heading to lunch.

Aussie 2: Ok, me, Seungmin-hyung, and Jisung-hyung have just gotten out of bio so we will meet you there.

Drama Queen: Chan-hyung wait! I just left my dorm!

Aussie 1: Ok. 

Chan tells the other three about Hyunjin and they stop and wait for him outside the dorms. After a few seconds they see him run out of the building and straight into Chan's arms for a hug.

"Hello Channie-hyung!" He says while hugging Chan.

"Hello to you too Jinnie, these guys are Minho, Changbin, and Jeongin." He says while pointing to each of the people mentioned. Hyunjin bows to each of them before introducing himself. 

"Hello, I'm Hwang Hyungjin. Nice to meet you!"

Well if Minho and Changbin didn't already know they were gay, they would now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so short but I promise I will do a longer one tomorrow. Comments and suggestions are appreciated! See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I know how to summarize a chapter at 12:00 am? No, I do not.

_**Well if Minho and Changbin didn't already know they were gay, they would now.** _

Minho and Changbin stare at Hyunjin as he introduces himself and when he bows to them Minho snaps out of his trance but Changbin takes a while. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lee Minho but you can Minho-Hyung. This is Seo Changbin." Minho introduces and slaps Changbin so that they could bow.

"I'm Yang Jeongin," Jeongin says. Hyunjin coos and pats his head while the other three roll their eyes at the adorable display. 

The, now, five boys start walking to the cafeteria as they chat with each other. When they arrive they get into the line and after a couple of minutes they hear, "CHANNIE-HYUNG". Chan gets hit with a hug from behind and the boys all turn to look at him and they all gasped at the sight in front of them. A boy, about Chan's height, is clinging to his back while smiling. The four look at each other with an expression that says they know what each other are thinking. 

"Hey Felix, how was Biology?" Chan asks the boy, Felix, while turning and hugging him. 

"Boring as always. I'm just glad that I have it with Jisung-Hyung and Seungmin-Hyung." Felix replies. Speaking of the two. Jisung and Seungmin walk up to the boys and say hi to Chan. 

"We got a table for us all," Seungmin says. Jisung nods and goes to grab trays for the other two. All of the boys continue through the line and then head to their seats. When they sit down they all introduce themselves and start talking about everything and anything. At one point, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Changbin all get a text notification. They look at each other in confusion when they see it was just the three of them.

**Help mom, I love them**

Minho: So, we all are fucked.

Hyunjin: What do you mean?

Jeongin: Yeah?

Minho: When Felix hugged Chan-Hyung.

Hyunjin: OMG NOW I GET THE CHAT NAME

Jeongin: Ohhhhhhhhhh

Changbin: If this is about what I think it is then yes, we are very fucked.

Hyunjin: Ooooooooooo Changbin-Hyung swears?

Changbin: Obviously

Jeongin: Lol

Minho: Anyway

Minho: Why do they have to be so adorable

Jeongin: They?

Minho: Jisung, Seungmin, and Felix.

Hyunjin: Ooooh. So I'm not the only one that noticed?

Minho: We all did. 

Changbin: We all gave each other, "the look" when they arrived.

Hyunjin: Oh yeahhhh

Minho: We should stop, Chan is looking at us weird and I don't want to explain to him.

Hyunjin: Lol yeah.

"So, what do you guys have after this?" Felix asks.

"I have dance after a break," Minho says.

"Same," Hyunjin replies.

"I have an internship I have to go to today," Jeongin says.

"I don't have another class until 3 so I'm free to do whatever for a few hours," Chan says.

"Me, Jisung and Seungmin have a music class right after lunch and then I have to go to work," Changbin says.

"Cool, I was just going to go to my dorm, do you guys wanna come hang out for a bit?" Felix asks Minho, Hyunjin, and Chan.

"Sure." The three reply in unison. After lunch, everyone goes their separate ways, Jisung, Changbin, and Seungmin to music, Jeongin to his internship, and the others to Felix's dorm. 

**A father and 7 idiots**

Binnie: Does anyone wanna meet up after classes are over to listen to a song I'm working on. 

Aussie 1: Sure, after my 3:00 class I'm free so just let me know when and where we should meet.

Drama Queen: I wish I could but I have to work on my routine for dance.

Aussie 2: Ooooooo Hyunjin-Hyung, can I come watch you?

Drama Queen: Sure.

Drama Queen: Wait, why are we texting on here when we are literally a few feet apart?

Aussie 2: I don't feel like talking right now so I'm texting instead.

Drama Queen: Mood though.

Aussie 1: Shouldn't you guys be paying attention in class?

Aussie 2: Shouldn't you be heading to your class, Hyung?

Aussie 1: I'm almost there.

Aussie 2: Hyung

Aussie 2: Have you checked the time?

Aussie 1: No, why?

Aussie 2: It just now got to 2:00.

Aussie 1: Oh

Aussie 1: Then why did you ask if I was heading to class?

Aussie 2: I wanted to see how you would react. 

Aussie 2: Wasn't what I was expecting

Drama Queen: Maybe we should focus on our routines instead of teasing Chan-Hyung.

Aussie 2: Whyyyyyyyy? It's so much fun to mess with him.

Drama Queen: I didn't say it wasn't but I assume you want to pass this class right?

Aussie 1: Wow, Hyunjin being responsible? I never thought I'd live to see the day.

Squirrel: Lol nice Hyung.

Drama Queen: *glares at Chan* I'm responsible

Aussie 1: When

Drama Queen: When I want to be.

Aussie 2: He just huffed and started mumbling about how he can be responsible lol

Drama Queen: I did not huff. I breathed out.

Aussie 2: Very strongly.

Drama Queen: I'm going to actually get some stuff done for class.

Aussie 1: Felix, you should too.

Aussie 2: Ok Hyung!

Aussie 1: I'll talk to you guys later ok.

Aussie 2: Ok!

Drama Queen: Bye.

Squirrel: Bye.

Binnie: I don't think I want to know.

In The Building: You don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to get somewhat of a schedule going during the summer but it might change when (if) school starts back up again. Comments/suggestions are appreciated! See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains a little bit of violence to be prepared. Food, violence, and other things happen when 8 people that somewhat know each other get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to let you guys know, I don't have a beta reader so there will be plenty of spelling errors, bear with me, please! I've also noticed that I have the honorifics messed up in a few places, (I think) so if they are wrong I apologize! Thank you for sticking with me though!

_**In The Building: You don't.** _

_(Time skip to dinner because why not)_

Aussie 1: Anyone wanna come eat dinner with me in the cafeteria?  
  
Aussie 1: It's spaghetti tonight.

Child: Sure Hyung! I just have to finish this assignment then I'll head down.

Meanhoe: I'll start heading over if you're already in there.

Aussie 1: I'm heading over there right now so I'll meet up with you.

Meanhoe: Ok.

Aussie 2: Me and Hyunjin-Hyung just finished with dance so we will head over there too!

Drama Queen: Yeah.

Squirrel: Me, Seungmin, and Changbin-Hyung still have a couple minutes left of class but we will join you when we are done. 

Aussie 1: Ok, I'll save a table for us.

Aussie 2: Ok!

_(Time skip, once again)_

"Chan-Hyung!" Jisung calls while walking with Changbin and Seungmin. They were the last ones to join the table so they all started talking once they sat down. 

"So, how was the rest of your classes?" Chan asks.

"Our most recent assignment is going to kick my ass." Changbin mutters in response, not looking forward to going to the dorms.

"Yeah, but I think you're gonna bomb it bro!" Jisung says while smiling.

"Thanks but it's still going to be hard." Changbin replies with a small smile.

"What's the assignment? Maybe I can help?" Chan says hoping that he can help in some way. 

"It's for music, we're supposed to compose a song that we put a lot of feelings in and we are supposed to tell a story." Changbin says.

"And we are supposed to perform it in front of the class for it to count." Jisung says.

"Oh, I can totally help you if you want! I've actually been working on some songs myself so if you want, we can find some time and work on it for a while. When is it due by?" Chan says, excited that he can work with someone.

"Before the end of the semester, though I think that a lot of people are going to cheat and just use song random song that they find on the internet," Jisung says stabbing his food.

"Wouldn't that count as plagiarism?" Felix asks confused.

"Not when the teacher doesn't know modern music and doesn't know how to work the internet." Changbin replies. The people in their class are really predictable that it's sad. 

"Well anyway, how did everyone else's classes go?" Chan says to continue the conversation.

"Dance was fun, me and Hyunjin-Hyung were paired to work on our most recent assignment together!" Felix says with a giant smile. Without realizing it, everyone at the table fell a little bit more for Felix because of his blinding smile. Hyunjin especially. 

"It's not fair, I wanted to be in a group with you guys and I would have if Kyle wasn't so pushy to get my attention," Minho says with a huff while crossing his arms childishly. 

"Why does he try really hard for your attention? I mean yeah, you're awesome, but I don't get why he doesn't try to group with his friends." Hyunjin says. He didn't like how close Kyle was getting to Minho but it's not like he can control it. 

"Kyle has liked Minho ever since he transferred here. Sure, he made friends with other people, but he has always had a giant crush on Minho." Chan says with a small smirk. He knew that Minho would never get together with Kyle, it was just fun to tease Minho about it. Even though Chan himself was very jealous that Kyle can get so close with Minho. 

"Does he really? I always thought that he liked one of the girls in his grade." Changbin says. Changbin ha a feeling bubbling inside his stomach but could not place what it was. It felt like anger but just toward thinking about Kyle and Minho together. He'll figure it out later. 

"No, he's very gay, just really flirty. Anyways, we should get heading back to the dorms to work on our assignments. We can always text on the group chat if we need something." Chan says while picking up his tray and putting it away. 

"Hey Chan-Hyung, do you want to work on calculus in my dorm?" Changbin says in a hurry. 

"Sure!" Chan says with a smile. Everyone parts ways to go to their respective dorms. Once Chan and Changbin reach Changbin's dorm, they heard a crash and muffled laughter from inside. Changbin sighs and lowers his head.

"Do you mind if we use your dorm, actually?" Changbin asks. He feels really bad for asking but he did not want to put up with his roommate at the moment.

"Sure, do you need to get something from your room or are you all set?" Chan says, already knowing why Binnie asked.

"I just have to grab my charger then I'm good. I'll just come back later and hope they are done." Changbin says with a sigh. He really did not like it when Ricker did this. Chan looks at Changbin for a while then comes to a decision. 

"Why don't you grab overnight stuff too? I don't think you want to get yelled at for being out past curfew, and, if they get too loud, then you won't be able to be blamed." Chan says. Changbin looks at Chan before realizing that he knew what was happening. 

"Ok, I'll be right back." Changbin says. He unlocks his door and quickly walks in and shuts it quietly to not alert Ricker that he was there. Changbin then walked to his room and grabbed some pajamas and some other things before grabbing an extra uniform for tomorrow. On his way out, Ricker sees him and calls out to him.

"Hey Changbin!" Ricker yells. Changbin flinches but turns around anyway.

"Hey, Ricker." Changbin says trying not to be too loud. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here? Why do you have an overnight bag? Are you spending the night with your so-called, "friends"?" Rickers asks with a sneer in his voice. Changbin flinched when Ricker talked about his friends. Changbin is not looking forward to what's next. 

"What? So you're going to ignore me now?" Ricker yells while walking towards Changbin. Ricker grabs the front of Changbin's shirt.

"Just know this, you'll never have friends, you'll never be loved, and you'll never be accepted in this world. Why don't you just drop out?" Ricker says. When he finished he punched Changbin in the face before dropping him and walking away while laughing. Changbin spits out the little bit of blood that pooled into his mouth and gets up. He tried to fix himself so then Chan doesn't notice what happened. Changbin walks out of his dorm and turns towards Chan who was playing on his phone.

"You ready?" Chan says without looking up. Changbin is glad that Chan is immersed in his phone. His relief is short-lived though because Chan then looks up and sees a small cut on Changbin's lip and a bruise starting to form. Changbin tries to hide his face before Chan could notice, but he was too slow. Chan grabs Changbin's face with his hands and looks closer. 

"Who did this to you?" Chan asks worriedly.

"No one, I just fell." Changbin says trying to get out of Chan's grasp but Chan stops him.

"Yeah sure, I know that you have next to no furniture in there and you wouldn't have a cut on your lip from falling on the floor." Chan says releasing Changbin's face. Chan gives up for now but he is going to have to get Changbin to tell him what happened somehow. They start walking towards Chan'd dorm when Changbin realizes that he doesn't have his phone. 

"Do you want me to go get it?" Chan asks. Changbin was too distracted to notice that he said sure and gave Chan his keys. 

"Wait here, I'll go get it." Chan says. He jogs towards Changbin's dorm and unlocks the door. 

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice says from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm Changbin's friend Chan, you can call me Chan-Hyung." Chan replies with a smile while holding out the hand that isn't occupied by Binnie's phone.

"Why should I call you Chan-Hyung, for all you know I could be older than you." The voice, Chan assumes Ricker, says in annoyance. 

"Because this floor is sophomores only. No one older than me would live on this floor." Chan says matter of factly. Ricker growls in anger at being proven wrong.

"Fine, Chan-Hyung, why the hell are you in my roommate's room with his phone. He doesn't have any friends." Ricker says. Chan glares at Ricker when he said that Binnie didn't have any friends.

"My friend, Changbin, forgot his phone here and asked me to get it for him because we were almost to my dorm." Chan growls back. He really didn't like this guy. 

"Why couldn't he come get it himself? Is he too gay to get his own shit?" Ricker says with a smirk. Chan really wanted to punch this dude really hard in the face.

"Look dude, first off, someone's sexuality can't stop them from doing something, second off, I need to get going, Binnie is going to get worried so if you could move out of the way a little that would be great." Chan says. Chan didn't know how Changbin could live with this guy for so long.

"Fine, I don't want to catch the gay anyway. Tell Changbin that he needs to be back before curfew or else he knows what happens." Ricker says while Chan was leaving. 

"I'll make sure he spends the night with me." Chan says before slamming the door. Chan starts jogging towards Changbin with a smile. 

"What'd he do? I knew I should've gone instead of you." Changbin says in a hurry, worried for what Ricker said.

"He didn't do anything and I was perfectly fine getting it. Also, I'm going to request that you move in with me." Chan says while giving Changbin his phone.

"What? Why? I can't move in with you, I'm a year younger." Changbin says confused.

"Perks of being one of the school board members, you can move people to better dorms if I believe that they are ok." Chan says. He is going to have so much fun with this. Changbin looks at him and was about to ask something when Chan suddenly breaks out in a run.

"Hey! Come back!" Changbin says while laughing. He follows Chan and they reach Chan's dorm out of breath while laughing. They go inside and start studying before they both get a notification.

Meanhoe: @Aussie1 @Binnie why did Ricker just text me and ask where Binnie was?

Aussie 1: Tell him the Vice President of the school board is having an overnight study group. He's too stupid to someone the first time.

Meanhoe: Ok? Why?

Aussie 1: Ricker was being a dick because Changbin is staying the night at my place, I told him as such but I guess he's too stupid to listen the first time. 

Meanhoe: Oh ok. Do you want me to come study with you guys?

Binnie: Sure Hyung. 

Meanhoe: Ok, do you wanna come let me into the building.

Binnie: You're here?

Meanhoe: I ran.

Binnie: Why?

Meanhoe: I punched Ricker then bolted.

Aussie 1: You know, this is the one time I condone violence.

Meanhoe: Cool.

Binnie: Why did I become friends with you guys and what did I do to deserve you guys?

Aussie 1: You were born and because I made this chat.

Meanhoe: Yeah.

Binnie: Ok lol.

Squirrel: Idk who this Ricker dude is but I hope he knows that he's gonna get an ass whooping when I meet him.

Changbin is so glad that he has friends like this. With happiness and another feeling he can't quite place bubbling in his chest he works on his calculus with Chan until he falls asleep happy and content for the first time that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting for a while! I promise I will try to post more but it will depend on my schedule, but I will try! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments or suggestions to help me out! Kudos are appreciated as well! Also, if you guys have any username suggestions for the boys, I would love to use what you guys come up with! Thank you so much for all the kudos you guys are amazing! Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a somewhat normal day for the 8 guys.

_**With happiness and another feeling he couldn't quite place bubbling in his chest, he works on his calculus with Chan until he falls asleep happy and content for the first time that year.** _

"Wake up Changbin, we gotta start getting ready for school." Chan says while lightly shaking Changbin awake. Changbin groans in protest but gets up anyway and starts getting ready for school. Changbin starts remembering what happened last night and when he looked in the mirror he remembered why he spent the night here. Ricker. Changbin has always hated the guy but he didn't want anyone else to deal with him so Changbin hasn't told the school administrators yet. 

"Hey, so, I really appreciate you saying that you'll help me but I'm perfectly fine sharing a dorm with Ricker. He's never in there anyway and when he is, he's with other people so he doesn't bother me." Changbin says while they are getting ready to leave.

"I'm telling the administrators and you can't stop me. It's not healthy for you to live with him. If you don't want to live with me that's fine but I'm still going to help choose your dorm placement so then I know that you'll be ok." Chan says. Chan really wanted to help Changbin and if it means giving up solo living life, then it's worth it. Chan would do anything to help the people he holds close. 

"I'll live with you, that's not the problem. My problem is that I don't want anyone else to deal with him. The last person that lived with Ricker, left because he couldn't deal with him. I don't want other people to discontinue their education just because some dude decided to be an ass." Changbin replies. Chan nods his head in understanding already forming a plan in his head. They walk towards the cafeteria and Chan texts the group chat to see if anyone else is up. 

**A father and 7 idiots**

_*Aussie 1 has changed the group name to "8 men that need help"*_

Aussie 1: Is anyone else awake? Me and Binnie are almost to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Meanhoe: I'll come. I just got done getting ready so I'll head to you.

Aussie 2: I just woke up. Save a seat for me and I'll get ready quickly!

Aussie 1: No hurry Lix, we just got here and breakfast ends in like 2 hours.

Aussie 2: I know I just don't want to eat alone. 

In The Building: Me and Jeangin just got up but we are both pretty quick getting ready so we will come eat too.

Drama Queen: Same with me and Jisung. 

Aussie 1: Ok, I'll save our usual table then. 

Aussie 2: See you guys soon!

Meanhoe: See you.

Once everyone arrived, they all got breakfast and started eating. After a while, Chan tries to start a conversation.

"So, how many classes does everyone have today?" 

"I only have pre cal, dance, and world history today so I'm free after lunch." Hyunjin replies. 

"What happened to your other classes?" Chan asks.

"Oh, Professor Q has a wedding to go to and since it takes a few hours to get to he canceled his class, Professor Wendle is sick today so she canceled her class and Dr. Adams' son is sick." Hyunjin replies. Chan nods in understanding before looking to the rest of the table.

"I have the same classes but I just have a music theory lecture that I want to go to after lunch then I'm free." Minho says. 

"Cool." Chan says.

"I have dance, music, precalc, and a vocal lesson then I'm done after lunch as well." Seungmin says. 

"I have my internship so I'm out of my afternoon classes for today. I'm done at 4." Jeongin says. 

"I have the same classes as Seungmin but I don't have a vocal lesson. I was just planning on working on some music after classes for a couple of hours before heading to work." Changbin says. Felix looks up in confusion.

"Where do you work?" He asks.

"There's a clothing store a few minutes away from campus. It's called Modern Art. I don't know why it's called that but it is." Changbin says. "There's also a cafe connected to it that I sometimes work at if there are a lot of people working in the store."

"Cool! I should come hang out with you one of these days." Felix says with a smile. Changbin blushes and gives Felix a nod and a small smile before going back to eating. Once everyone was done eating, they went their separate ways for class. Promising to text when they were done with class. 

_(Time skip because I can)_

**8 men that need help**

Aussie 1: I just got done with my last class. Is anyone free to hang out for a while?

Meanhoe: I just got done with my lecture and was about to head to lunch.

Aussie 1: Ok I'll join you.

Aussie 2: Me too!

In The Building: Same. 

Aussie 1: Ok, I'll message Jisung and Binnie to see if they want to join.

Aussie 2: What about Innie?

Aussie 1: When he works in the afternoon, he gets fed there so he doesn't usually eat on campus on these days.

Aussie: Oh ok! I'll see you guys soon then!

**Chan/Changbin**

Chan: Have you finished with class yet?

Changbin: I just got to my dorm to drop my stuff off. Why?

Chan: The boys and I are going to eat lunch and I wanted to know if you were going to join.

Changbin: Sure. 

Chan: Ok I'll see you in the cafeteria.

Changbin: See you.

Seeing Changbin arrive, Chan smiled. Chan had filed a complaint to the school administrators earlier and had asked for Changbin to move in with him. He should know about their answer in a few days. Changbin gets his lunch and sits down with the rest of the group and joins in the conversations.

"Oh my god guys! You'll never guess what I saw today!" Felix says with a giant smile. Minho looks at his phone and sees a text notification. 

**Help mom I love them**

Hyunjin: Did anyone else's heart skip a beat at how big Felix smiled?

Minho: Mine did.

Changbin: I hate to admit it, but yes. 

Minho: Awwwwwwww Changbin has feelings!

Changbin: I've always had feelings asshole.

Minho: Mean.

Hyunjin: No that's you.

Minho: Hush child.

Hyunjin: Fine, we should really pay attention because Chan-Hyung is shooting us a look. 

Minho: Ok.

"What?" Chan asks.

"I saw the cutest little bunny in the world! Its face was so small and cute and its little feet were adorable!" Felix coos. Everyone's hearts just died of cuteness because of one Lee Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments or suggestions to make this better! I would really love some suggestions for chat names or some of the guy's names for the text chats. Kudos are also welcome. See you guys in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Includes slight violence so be aware! 
> 
> Chan gets "his revenge" while there is some truth spilled near the end.....good luck.

_**Everyone's hearts just died of cuteness because of one Lee Felix.** _

After a fun weekend of the boys hanging out, it was time for another full week of classes. 

Changbin wakes up to a loud bang as his door is slammed open by Ricker. 

"Would you like to explain what the FUCK THIS IS!?" Ricker yells shoving a paper in Changbin's face. Changbin sits up while putting his glasses on and grabs the sheet of paper. 

'Dear Ricker Lin,

It has come to our attention that your attitude and treatment of others in this school has not been in our standards for a long time. We are sad to tell you this but we cannot risk the education of others.

Please have your stuff packed and ready to leave by 9:30 PM Saturday, October 2. If you are still on campus after this time then you will be taken off of campus. If we hear that you have been acting out against your classmates and/or dorm mate until that day then you will be forcefully taken off of campus without your stuff and taken to the police station and charged with assault of multiple people. 

Thank you for your time at our campus,

Principle.'

Well, shit. This is not good. Changbin decides that he will need to have a long chat with Chan today. Changbin shrugs and goes to get ready for class when he is shoved against the wall. 

"You better fucking fix this or you are dead." Ricker growls before punching Changbin in the face and then kicking him in the stomach and walking away. Changbin coughs and drags himself up to a sitting position. He pulls out his phone to see a new message. 

**Chan/Changbin**

Chan: Are you up yet?

Changbin: Yeah

Chan: Come outside of your dorm soon.

Changbin: Ok?

Chan: Don't question it.

Changbin gets dressed pretty quickly and grabs his stuff before bolting out the door before Ricker could see him. When he gets outside of his dorm he is met with the principle of their school, the school nurse, and Chan. Changbin quickly drags them all down the hall before turning to Chan.

"What are you doing here!?" Changbin quietly yells. Chan gives him an unimpressed look before turning to the adults in the area.

"Look at his face and check his chest or abdomen." He says before backing up. Changbin shoots him a questioning glare before he is grabbed in the face by the nurse. 

"Cut on the lip and eyebrow, recent, within the last hour." She mumbled. She then lifted up his shirt and everyone in the room gasped. Changbin flinched hearing them react, he tries to pull down his shirt and tell them that he is fine but is stopped by the nurse. 

"Multiple bruises on the abdomen and a fractured rib." She says before putting his shirt down. She looks at Changbin then to the principle. "You know what to do." She adds before grabbing Changbin and walking away. 

"Brad, please bring security to the sophomore dorms. Quickly." The principle says into a walkie talkie. Chan then proceeds to lead the principle back to Changbin's dorm before walking into the room. 

"Hey Rick, I got someone here to see you." Chan says in a sweet tone. Like a mother would to a child. Ricker walks into the room with anger obviously spread across his face. When he looked at who was in the room he immediately perked into a respective stance.

"Good morning Mr. Lin." The principle started before security walked in and stood behind him. "I believe we have something to talk about." Ricker looked at Chan with anger before he was grabbed by security. 

"What the fuck?!" Ricker yells before he is dragged out of his dorm room. After mentioning a few things to the principle, Chan heads to the infirmary, all the while hearing Ricker scream the rest of the way down the hall and through the staircase. 

Once Chan arrived at the infirmary, he walked in to find Changbin on the phone with, who Chan assumed, were his parents. 

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing I can't handle." He says in an annoyed tone. "No, I do not want you to come to campus.......No, I don't want you to complain to the principle, he's the one who dealt with Ricker.....Yes, mom...Yes....Ok....Love you, bye." Changbin finishes the call with a sigh. He leans back on the bed he was sitting on. Chan walks over to him and sits in the empty chair next to Changbin. 

"How are you feeling?" Chan asks to start.

"I'm feeling exactly how I normally feel. Why didn't you let me take care of Ricker? It wasn't as bad as you think it was. I had a handle on it." Changbin says side glaring at Chan. 

"Because I knew that you would endure it even if you could fight. You are much stronger than Ricker will ever be. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Just because I'm stronger doesn't mean that I should use that against Ricker. I didn't fight back because I knew that if I fought him then he will tell the principle, then I would have my scholarship taken away." Chan glares at Changbin but understands where he's coming from. Chan pulls out his phone to leave Changbin to his thoughts. 

**Minho/Chan**

Chan: Do you mind making a chat for me without Changbin in it? Please?

Minho: And you can't do it yourself......why?

Chan: Idk how.

Minho: Fine but I gotta show you next time we have lunch. 

Chan: Thx.

Minho: Np Hyung. 

_***Minho has made a chat*** _

_***Minho has added Chan, Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung*** _

_***Minho has named the chat, "Because Chan is technologically stupid*** _

Felix: Hey! Hyung isn't technologically stupid!

Minho: So he's stupid in general?

Felix: ...

Seungmin: *cough* Why isn't Changbin in here

Jeongin: Yeah? Did something happen between you two?

Chan: Of sorts, yes.

Hyunjin: ???

Jisung: .____.

Chan: You all know Changbin's roommate right?

Jeongin: No

Hyunjin: Yes?

Minho: Sadly

Felix: No

Seungmin: Oh no

Chan: I'm going to assume that you know him, Han?

Jisung: Yeah. He's a dick though.

Chan: Well at least now you guys don't have to deal with him!

Jisung: wdym

Hyunjin: ??

Seungmin: What did he do this time?

Felix: This time?!

Seungmin: Just wait. I think Chan-Hyung knows the story. 

Chan. Yeah

Chan: So, just to get to the point. Changbin was abused by his roommate, Ricker, for the entire time they were roommates. So, 2 year. Ricker has been removed from campus and Changbin is in the infirmary for a broken rib, multiple bruises and scratches, and a fractured wrist. 

Seungmin: Wtf?!

Felix: WHAT!?

Jisung: I knew something was up!

Jisung: He never let us come over to study, we always went to other rooms. That would be why. 

Jeongin: Why would anyone hurt Changbin-Hyung? He's such a sweet guy. Yeah, he looks cold on the outside but he's so nice and cute and adorable.

Jeongin: Don't tell him I said that. 

Chan: That is for him to eventually tell you. 

Jeongin: Ok. 

Chan: I'm going to go back to talking to Changbin.

Felix: Tell him I said to get well soon and that I'll visit after class!

Chan: Ok.

Minho: Or we could all have lunch with him?

Chan: I'll ask the nurse when he can be discharged. 

Seungmin: Thanks Hyung. 

Chan: Bye. I'll text this chat when I know when.

Chan gets up and walks towards the nurse's office. He walks in after knocking and sits in one of the chairs. 

"What can I do for you, Chan?" She asks in a nice tone. 

"Do you know when Changbin could be discharged?"

"Once I'm done with the next few tests, then he can be sent to his classes. He's going to need some help though. I recommend you text Minho or another Sophmore to help him around." She replies. Chan nods and leaves the office. He goes back and sits next to Changbin again. 

"So I see that you have to everyone that needs to know." Changbin says once Chan sat down. Chan looks at Changbin in surprise for a second before seeing his phone in his hand. Chan nods then goes to open his phone to see a few new messages.

**Minho/Chan**

Minho: So I'm assuming that he is going to need help around. Just get me his schedule and I will help him. I know we have almost the same classes. We just have music and dance that are different as far as I know.

Chan: I can get you his schedule. Thx for offering to help, I was just about to ask you.

Minho: Np Hyung. I know how much Changbin works his ass off so I just want to help whenever or however I can. 

Chan: Yeah. I'm going to text the group chat now.

Minho: Ok

**Because Chan is technologically stupid**

Chan: He can be discharged for classes after a few more tests. He will be out in time for lunch. Minho has already offered to help him out seeing as they are in the same grade. 

Felix: I call dibs on sitting next to Changbin-Hyung!

Jeongin: I call dibs on his other side!

Minho: So....the rest of us get the seats that are left. Why did we let the babies choose the seats first?

Seungmin: What do you mean babies? I'm the second youngest?

Minho: What does Felix act like when he wants something?

Seungmin: Oh

Minho: Yeah

Chan: We are about to leave for lunch. I'll save our usual table.

Minho: Ok Hyung. My class is almost over and I think everyone else is almost done as well so we will be there when we are done.

Chan: Ok. See you guys soon!

Walking down the halls with Changbin was a quiet affair. It was comfortable silence but it was bordering on uncomfortable. Chan keeps glancing at Changbin to see if he looks up to having a conversation but Changbin looks lost in thought. Chan begins to think to himself. How couldn't he have noticed the abuse? How bad did it get? Would have gotten worse if he hadn't stepped in? While Chan was in his world of blame and wonder, he didn't realize that they had made it to the cafeteria. Changbin lightly pushes Chan's shoulder to get his attention so that they could enter the room. 

"You doing ok?" Changbin asks when they had sat down to wait. 

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chan replies. 

"I don't know, maybe because I was standing next to you trying to get your attention for a good 5 or 10 minutes." Changbin says. He has a slight idea of what Chan was thinking about and he wanted to stop those thoughts before they got too far. "You do know that it isn't your fault right?" Chan looked at Changbin for a minute before lowering his head.

"For two years, you had to deal with Ricker by yourself and I didn't even try to help," Chan says guiltily. Changbin rolls his eyes,

"Did I tell you anything about it?" He says.

"No, but I should've noticed what was happening. I should've made sure that you could trust me."

"Chan, I trust you with my life. I just didn't want you to have the added stress of having to deal with my drama plus yours and the other guys." Changbin says while crossing his arms. As soon as he did that though, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and he flinched. Chan perks up hearing the small gasp from Changbin. 

"I'm fine Chan-Hyung. Just a small throb for like, half a second." Changbin says before fixing his posture to a more comfortable and less painful position. They go back and forth for a little while before Changbin feels a light touch from small hands. Changbin gives Chan a confused look but Chan just shrugs. 

"May I have the pleasure to know who this is?" Changbin asks but the giggle that follows is telling. 

"The official baby number 2." Felix's deep voice replies. Changbin laughs a little at the name but makes room for Felix. About two minutes later another body plops itself down on the seat next to Changbin. Changbin was too caught up in his and Felix's conversation to realize there was another person until he is hugged from behind again. He feels a twinge of pain but schools his expression before turning around and finding Jeongin. 

"And are you baby number 1 then?" Changbin says with a small giggle. Jeongin smiles and cuddles closer to Changbin. Changbin blushes but shows a small smile before going back to his original conversation. One by one the boys fill in the table and start their own conversations before Chan clears his throat for the other's attention. 

"So, how was everyone's morning?" He asks to start. There was a chorus of goods before they all turn to look at the only one that didn't answer. He rolled his eyes before answering. 

"I don't see why I have to answer. I'm pretty sure that Chan-Hyung has already told you." Changbin says trying to get the attention off of him. They all nod in understanding before going back to their respective conversations until lunch was over. 

They all pack up their things to leave for classes when Jeongin grabs Changbin's sleeve. Changbin hangs back to talk to Jeongin after letting Minho know where he was going and to wait for him in the hall. 

"I have a question for you and Chan-Hyung said to ask you instead of him." Jeongin starts with a nervous expression. Changbin looks at him in confusion before guessing the topic. He decides that he is going to have Jeongin ask him before he gets too far into his head. 

"Ask away Innie," Changbin says. Jeongin blushes at the nickname but continues on with his question. 

"Why would someone like Ricker hurt you? You are such a nice person and you have an amazing personality and you help everyone. He shouldn't have had a reason to hurt you." Jeongin asks in one breath. He looks up at Changbin to find some sort of reaction. Changbin's expression falls a little before forming into sad understanding. 

"When someone like me runs into someone like him, things don't end well," Changbin says. Jeongin looks at him confused and Changbin already knows the answer to his next question. 

"Someone like you?"

"Yes, someone like me."

"Why are you any different than him that would cause him to hurt you?" Jeongin asks carefully. 

"Well, when a gay man and a homophobic straight dude live together what do you think would happen?" Changbin responds before seeing understanding flood into Jeongin's face. Jeongin rushes forward to hug Changbin keeping his injuries in mind. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hyung," Jeongin says with a wobbly voice. 

"You shouldn't be. You had no control over it. You're a freshman, and you just met me this year. There was and is nothing you could do to change his mind. I'm just glad that it was me and not any of the other gay guys in my year."

"Hyung! You shouldn't think like that! I mean yeah, it's great that the others didn't have to deal with him but you shouldn't have had to either." Jeongin says. Changbin looks at Jeongin for a bit before he turns and walks towards Minho. 

"I'll keep that in mind Innie. Thanks for worrying about me." Changbin says. Jeongin runs to catch up to him before he hugs Changbin again. 

"I'll see you after classes, Hyung. I'll stop by the shop with one of the guys during your shift." Jeongin says with a small smile. Changbin ruffles his hair before replying.

"It starts at 4 and I go until closing. I'll be a bit late to dinner but save me a spot and I'll join when I can." Changbin says before reaching Minho.

"Ok, Hyung! See you later!" Jeongin says with a smile before turning to go to his next class. 

"Yeah," Changbin says. Minho looks at Changbin's fond expression before asking his own question. 

"So he knows now?" 

"Yeah. Now I have the rest of the freshman. I'm worried about their reactions but I hope they are fine with it." Changbin says while walking to their next class. 

"With the way that Felix looks at you at least, he is definitely ok with it," Minho says with a small giggle. 

"What do you mean?" Changbin asks in confusion. Minho shakes his head as he enters their class. 

"You'll find out someday I believe," Minho says before he sits down and pulling out his notes. Changbin looks at Minho with a deadpan expression before pulling out his notes and his phone. 

**Chan/Changbin**

Changbin: Does Felix look at me weird or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super late and I'm sorry!!!!!!! Please forgive me for posting this late I haven't been able to focus on this in a while I finally got this finished. Also. THE NEW ALBUM IS AMAZING!!!!! I've been listening to it on repeat for the entire day ever since it came out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Kudos are appreciated!!!! Leave in the comments what your favorite Stray Kids song is, or just any K-pop song is in general. I'll see if I know them and if I don't then I will definitely check them out. See you guys in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, sharing, and other things await in this chapter (and the future)
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry for the really bad summary, it's 2:30 in the morning. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight apology before you read this... I'm really sorry for not posting recently. I'm not going to make an excuse because I could've but I just haven't. Also, I apologize for this chapter being really short. When I'm posting this...it's like 2:30 AM so please bear with me! Thank you all for the kudos I really appreciate it! Please leave comments or suggestions to help me make this fic better.

_**Changbin: Does Felix look at me funny?** _

Chan had received a notification just as his economics class and he decided that he was just going to ignore it. During the whole class, Chan was thinking of who would text him during a class, and once the class ended he pulled out his phone to a surprise. 

1 Text From: Changbinnie

_"Changbin? He never texts me during a class?"_ Chan thought as he was packing his stuff. Leaving the class he opened that text in confusion. 

Changbin: Does Felix look at me weird?

Chan: Depends, why do you ask?

Changbin: When Innie wanted to talk to me, I had told him that I was gay and when we were done Minho-Hyung guessed what it was about and I had told him that I only have the rest of the freshman to tell then I have everyone done. I also told him that I was worried about their reactions to it and he said, "With how Felix looks at you, he is definitely ok with it". So now I'm asking you. 

Chan: Well that's a very complicated but so very simple story?

Changbin: You gonna answer my question or not?

Chan: I think he looks at you differently but I can't tell. Probably though if Minho caught it. 

Changbin: Yeah, I should probably talk to Felix or get more info from Minho.

Chan: I would go the Minho route. I don't really want Felix to get uncomfortable. 

Changbin: True. 

Changbin: Anyway, I gotta get to work. See you at dinner. 

Chan: Ok, I might stop by. I don't know how long my music theory class is going to take but I will try to stop by before closing.

Changbin: It's fine Hyung if you can't make it. I'll just see you at dinner if you don't.

Chan: I just don't want you to get in trouble for being injured. 

Changbin: I'll be fine. Gotta go.

Chan: Byeeeee!

Turning off his phone, Changbin starts getting changed for work when he hears a door open. He carefully walks into the living room of the dorm to see who was in there. When he arrived he saw a nervous looking Felix waiting in the doorway. Changbin walks into the open room to let Felix know he was there but got confused when Felix's face went beet red. 

"Y-Your s-shirt?" Felix stutters in embarrassment. Looking down, Changbin had forgotten that he was in the middle of changing his shirt when Felix arrived. 

"Whoops. Be right back." Changbin mutters before running back to his room to grab his work shirt. When he got back, Felix's face was still really red but it had gone down a little bit. 

"What can I do for you Lix?" Changbin asks once he is back in front of Felix.

"I-I was just wondering if I could tag along to your job?" Felix asks while fidgetting with his hands. Changbin smiles at how shy Felix was. _"He's adorable"_ Changbin thought. Turning back around and grabbing the rest of his stuff, Changbin thought for a moment before turning back around. Felix started fidgetting under Changbin's gaze and had to look away before his face turned even redder. 

"Sure, It's only for a couple of hours so you'll have to entertain yourself while I'm working." Changbin finally says. Felix's face brights up significantly and his face breaks into a giant blinding smile. 

"Thanks Hyung!" Felix says while making his way back to the door. Changbin's heart started racing after seeing Felix's smile and he couldn't figure out why. _"It was just a smile, what the hell is wrong with me?!"_ Changbin thought on his way out the door with Felix. 

Once they arrived at Modern Art, Changbin walked into the employee entrance and introduced Felix to everyone else. 

"Guys, this is one of the guys I've been talking about these past few weeks. His name is Lee Felix, we go to the same uni." Changbin says before putting his stuff in his locker and walking back to the rest. 

"Nice to meet you, Felix!" Was said by many. When Changbin checked the time, he noticed they had only 5 minutes to get ready. 

"Felix, if you want, you can sit in one of the booths. They have chargers built in so you can charge your phone while waiting. Or, you could wander around the public area for a while and maybe buy a few things if you want. I'll be running cashier at the cafe today so if you want anything, just ask." Changbin finishes his little speech with a smile then heads to the cafe area. Felix decides to sit in the cafe area while Changbin is working. 

About half an hour after he sat down, he felt someone's presence behind him and turned to find out who it was.

"Hi, my name is Hadrian, but you can call me Hadri." The person says while holding out their hand. Felix shook it before gesturing that Hadrian could sit down. Hadrian sat in front of Felix and sat like he was making a business deal. 

"So, you are a friend of Changbin's?" Hadrian asks. Felix looks at him then nods. Hadrian nods then relaxes.

"I just wanted to make sure that he had friends outside of work. I know he has Bang Chan, but I don't know anyone else. How'd you meet him? If you don't mind me asking."

"Chan Hyung made a group chat and Changbin and I were added. We then found out that we went to the same uni and now we are friends. I eat lunch with him and the other Hyungs plus Seungmin and Innie." Felix replies with a smile. He was glad that he had met Chan Hyung when he first got to the uni. 

"I'm glad that Changbin has made more than 1-2 friends. Do me a favor?" Hadrian asks. 

"Sure!" Felix replies. He'd never turn down a chance to help someone. 

"Look after him for me? He may seem like he has his life all in control but he really doesn't. If you see him before evals or exams, you'll see what I mean. Usually, I wouldn't ask this of his friends because he would kill me, but I don't want him to get hurt because he didn't want to tell someone." Hadrian says in a sad tone. Felix nodded as a reply. Felix has had experiences like that in the past. Felix made a vow to himself for the sake of Changbin, that he will do anything to help Changbin in any way. Before Hadrian and Felix could continue with a conversation, Changbin came walking up with three drinks. Changbin sat down once he arrived and handed out the drinks. 

"Felix, yours is an Iced Americano. Hadri, yours is a hot chocolate extra whipped cream and mini marshmallows." Changbin said with a small smile. Felix gave Changbin one of his signature blinding smiles before taking a sip of his drink. Sighing in relief Felix began all but chugging his Americano and before he knew it, it was finished. Felix set his cup down with a pout before paying attention to Changbin and Hadrian's conversation. 

"All I'm saying is that you need to eat more. Yes, you can work out to gain muscle, but if you don't eat then you have no fuel for the workouts." Hadrian says. 

"Changbin Hyung isn't eating? He eats when we all have meals together?" Felix says in confusion. Changbin rolled his eyes at Hadrian before replying to Felix.

"I do eat, Hadrian is just overreacting. I don't eat with them normally because I tend to eat too much when I'm not paying attention. Hadrian doesn't want to believe me but oh well." Changbin says before he checks his watch. "I have about, 30 minutes left on my shift then we can go get dinner with the rest of the guys. Ok?" He says. Felix nods and goes back to talking with Hadrian while Changbin went back to work. 

After half an hour, Changbin was ready to go. The pair left the building after Changbin locked the doors on his way out. They walked in silence for a while before Changbin started talking. 

"So, do you mind if I ask a kinda personal question?" He asks apprehensively. 

"Go ahead." Felix replies.

"What's your sexuality?" Changbin asks after a second. He glances in Felix's direction and stops when he notices that Felix had stopped walking. After a few seconds, Felix grabbed Changbin's hand and started running towards the dorms. Changbin follows in confusion but complies anyway as to not distress the boy any further. 

Once they reach the dorms, Felix drags Changbin towards Felix's room. They arrived after a few seconds and Felix unlocked the door and shoved Changbin into the room. 

"Wha-" Changbin tried to question but he was unable to finish due to the pair of lips that landed right on his own. 

Well that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if I'm going to keep Hadrian as a character or if I will drop them. I'll figure it out. I left this off on a (I think) cliff hanger and I'm hoping to post sooner rather than later. Like I said before, comments and suggestions are much appreciated to help me make this fic better! See ya in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to relationship. Changbin and Felix have a moment, feelings are revealed and deep-ish conversations await you in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two consecutive chapters! Yayyy! Thank you guys for all the support you've been giving this fic. I rally appreciate it.

**Well, that was unexpected.**

After catching up with reality, Changbin starts to kiss Felix back before they have to come up for air. Sadly. Felix looks at Changbin, panting for breath, before realizing what he just did.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Felix says while starting to tear up. Seeing his friend(?) tear up, Changbin thinks for a second before pulling Felix into another mind-blowing kiss. Felix melts into Changbin's touch and places hit arms around Changbin's shoulders. Changbin rests his hands on Felix's hips for a while. They continue to make out until they feel gravity go into effect. 

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry guys, I didn't know you were in here!" Someone says before Felix and Changbin have the chance to get out of their position on the floor. Seeing Seungmin walk into the room before freezing, the pair scrambles to stand up before blushing. Seungmin then looks between the two before understanding flashes over his face. After a few beats of silence, Changbin could've sworn he saw some jealousy in Seungmin's eyes. But that's for another day. 

"Did you need something, Seungmin?" Felix asks to break the silence. Seungmin shakes his head to get out of his stupor before answering. 

"Oh, I was sent to come check on you guys since Chan hadn't seen you come down for dinner yet." Seungmin answers with a slight blush. 

"We were just about to head down. I gotta run to my dorm to drop off my stuff then I'll be down." Changbin says before bolting out the door. Seungmin and Felix make eye contact for a while then nod once and leave the room. 

On their way down, Seungmin decides to address the elephant in the room. Well, the hall. 

"What were you guys doing? If you don't mind me asking." Seungmin asks. He has an idea but he wants to see if Felix will tell the truth or not. 

"Um...." Felix says. He doesn't want to lie to Seungmin but he also doesn't want to break the trust that he and Changbin have built. After a few seconds, Felix comes to a decision. 

"While we were on our way to the dorms, Changbin Hyung had asked what my sexuality was. I've had a crush on him since the day I met him. So, I took matters into my own hands and dragged him to my dorm and kissed him. We ended up making out until you came to check on us." Felix replied in one breath. He looked to where Seungmin was walking next to him. Seungmin seemed to be processing everything for a little bit before stopping. Seungmin then turns to Felix and stares at him for a while. Felix fidgets under Seungmin's gaze and doesn't whether to feel happy or to feel embarrassed. 

"Felix, do you know what polyamory is?" He asks after a beat of silence. Felix's face breaks into a confused once until it turns into understanding. 

"Oh, is it where more than two people date each other with the consent of everyone?" Felix asks. Seungmin nods before continuing to walk. He was hoping Chan Hyung would be the one to explain to Felix but the situation is calling for it. 

"Do you like anyone else, besides Changbin?" Seungmin asks. Trying to get Felix to understand where he's going. 

"Well, Chan-Hyung, Minho-Hyung, Changbin-Hyung obviously, Hyunjin-Hyung, Jisung-Hyung, and Innie," Felix says. He is leaving someone out but Seungmin doesn't need to know. After hearing Felix's reply, Seungmin's face falls into a slight frown but he schools his expression before Felix could really notice it. 

"I have a proposal for you then," Seungmin says after some thinking.

"Ok?" Felix says. 

"Talk to Chan Hyung and ask about the sleepover that they all had and then come talk to me after," Seungmin says. 

"Ok? I guess I can do it after dinner." Felix says before they walk into the cafeteria. They walked over to where Chan and Minho were sitting and they all waited for everyone else. 

Next to arrive was, Jisung, Changbin, and Hyunjin. Jeongin had texted them and told them that he would be a little late so they all got dinner and started eating while they waited for Jeongin. 

"So, how was everyone's day?" Chan asks. a chorus of goods were heard while they were eating and Chan smiled as he watched everyone that he has come to love in the recent months, well, the freshman. While they were eating, the boys all had started sub conversations and were talking amongst themselves while Chan was lost in thought. _"Should I tell the freshman? What would they think? Would they react bad or good?"_ Chan started getting caught up with the statements being said in his head and hadn't heard Minho try to get his attention. 

"Hyung!" Minho said in a loud voice. Chan finally snapped out of his trance and looked in Minho's direction.

"I was trying to ask if you were going to tell the rest of the freshman about us anytime soon. I don't really like hiding who we are but I also don't want to lose them. 

"Oh, yeah, probably," Chan replied with. Seungmin looked over to Chan and smiled before leaning over to him.

"I told Felix to ask you about the sleepover but if you just tell him then there is no need for the story," Seungmin said with a smile. Chan's eyes widened after listening to what Seungmin said. Chan looked over at Felix. He wasn't ready for the sleepover story.

"I'll tell him after dinner," Chan said before going back to eating. After dinner, Chan invited Felix, Jisung, Seungmin, and Innie to his dorm for a chat. The freshman all looked at each other before following the oldest to his dorm. After arriving, Chan told them to sit in the living room while he gets everyone drinks. Once, he had that done he sat in front of the boys, getting ready to start explaining.

"So, I called all of you here because I need to tell you guys something." Chan starts with. "I'm going to assume you guys know what polyamory is, right?" He asks. The boys all nod before he continues. "Well, I'm just going to come out and say it. Me, Minho, Changbin, and Hyunjin are all in a relationship, And we would like you guys to go out with us." Chan says after a moment. He watches the other's reactions to see how they would feel about this new info. Seungmin smirked, Felix had a small smile, Jeongin just nodded while Jisung clapped. Chan gave them all weird looks before they all started explaining. "I caught you kissing Minho-Hyung in an extra room." Felix started. "I've seen you guys hold hands," Jeongin said after Felix. "I saw you guys on a date the other day," Jisung said before Seungmin could answer. "And, you told me after a week." Seungmin finished. Chan just smiled softly before asking another question.

"So, what do you guys say?" He asked in a hesitant voice. The freshman all look at each other then back to Chan. They all come to a sort of mental agreement before getting up from the couch. They all get closer to Chan to the point that he had to start backing up the chair he was sitting in. Felix is the first to react, by kissing Chan senseless, then the other freshman all took turns kissing the bejesus out of their hyung before they all said they had to leave for curfew. Chan just sat there in his chair for a while before giggling like a schoolgirl.

 _"This is going to be a fun year."_ Chan thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Like always, please leave comments or suggestions to help me make this fic better. Kudos are also really appreciated though too lol! Sorry if it was really short. Also, leave suggestions for usernames if you guys want. I would like to change their users but I have no inspiration for that so I would like to see what you guys think. Thank you guys again for all the support! See you guys in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happenings after the Chan x freshman chat. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.

_**"This is going to be a fun year." Chan thinks.** _

**The Lovelies**

Chan: Soooooo......

Changbin: How'd it go?

Minho: Did they hate it?

Hyunjin: Did they except?

Chan: Let's just say that they are all extremely good at kissing when they gang up on you.

Changbin: ..........Dear god, we are dead if we all get locked in a room together.

Chan: Mhm. Especially if one of them decides to sit down in a somewhat comfortable place. 

Minho: ...........Ooof.

Hyunjin: Nice choice of words?

Minho: Shut up.

Hyunjin: Make me.

Minho: I will. 

Hyunjin: Do it. You won't. Not with Jeongin in here.

Minho: Wanna bet?

Chan: Hyunjin.............Jeongin is very experienced in the art of making out. Might wanna test it tho. Just to make sure lol.

Hyunjin: Ok Hyung!

"Jeonginnie~!" Hyunjin shouts after answering Chan. Jeongin walks into his room after a minute or two and sits on the bed.

"What's up, Hyung?" He asks. Hyunjin's lips catch his attention for a minute but he pays back attention when Hyunjin starts talking.

"How was the convo with Chan Hyung?" Hyunjin asks hesistantly. Jeongin's eyes widen for half a second before his pupils blow wide. Hyunjin starts to think that he sadi something wrong and looks to his hands in his lap. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Hyunjin, he feels a hand on his chin that pulls his face up to look at Jeongin. 

"Why don't you find out?" Jeongin asks with a husky voice. Hyunjin's breath hitches before he and Jeongin lean in and start kissing each other. They continue to make out for a while before pausing to breath because, sadly, breathing is esential for living. They continue to make out for a few minutes before the door to Hyunjin's room is thrown open. 

"Well, lookie what I've found. May I join?" Minho asks after finding his current boyfriend and his hopefully soon to be other boyfriend locking lips. Jeongin only shifts as a reply while Hyunjin moans softly. Minho then all but runs to the bed and locks lips with Jeongin, tasting a mixture of mint and strawberry chapctick. Mint for Jeongin because he can't stand anything else while Hyunjin likes strawberry because it's sweet. For the rest of the night until they fall asleep, the three males kiss back and forth between each other. Happy that they can finally do this. 

The Lovelies

Minho: Wow Hyung you weren't wrong. 

Chan: wdym

Minho: Innie really is good at kissing. 

Chan: Told ya

Changbin: So does this mean I have to go around and kiss each of the freshman so then I can see who is expirienced or not? 

Chan: You don't have to but I mean, it wouldn't be bad?

Changbin: Funny Hyung.

Chan: *Shrugs*

Hyunjin: Minho Hyung.

Minho: Yes princess?

Hyunjin: Thank you for joining.

Minho: No problem my love. 

Hyunjin: :)

Chan: I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you guys for breakfast?

Hyunjin: Sure, I'll make sure that Innie and Minho Hyung are up for it.

Chan: Ok, and I know that you'll be up Binnie. 

Changbin: Ok. 

Minho: Bye lovelies. 

Chan: Bye love. 

**The next day.**

**8 men that need help**

_*Aussie 1 has changed their name to Dad*_

Dad: Good morning lovelies. 

_*Aussie 2 has changed their name to Lixxie*_

Lixxie: Hewo ^w^

_*Meanhoe has changed their name to MinMin*_

MinMin: Good morning love.

_*Drama Queen has changed their name to Jinnie*_

Jinnie: Why are we changing to our nicknames?

MinMin: Why did you?

Jinnie: To keep the theme. 

MinMin: True.

_*In the building has changed their name to Seungie*_

Seungie: I'm already in the cafeteria with Jinnie and Innie.

Jinnie: Ye.

_*Child has changed their name to Innie*_

_*Squirrel changed their name to Jisungie*_

Binnie: I didn't get to change. 

Jinnie: You are still cute Binnie hyung.

Binnie: -w-

Jinnie: What?

Binnie: -w-

Innie: -w-

Dad: -w-

Binnie: Change. Now. 

Dad: Fine. 

_*Dad has changed thier name to Channie*_

Channie: Better?

Binnie: Yes.

Channie: Anyway, everyone heading to breakfast except the ones already there?

MinMin: Yeah, I just left with Jisungie and Lixxie. Heading down now.

Channie: Ok, Binnie?

Binnie: Just met up with Minmin Hyung. 

Channie: Ok. I just got to the table but take your time guys. No rush.

Binnie: Ok. 

After a while, the others arrive and the boys all get breakfast. While they are eating, everyone keeps sending looks to the freshman. After minutes of this occuring, Felix puts his silverware down. 

"If you guys are trying to see if we are good with being with you guys, we are fine with it. Hell, I would be fine if you guys randomly just kissed the life out of me. I'm good with that. I'm pretty sure the others would be fine with it as well." Felix says. The older males all look at each other for a while. Changbin being the first to react, grabs his tray and Felix and motions to Seungmin before getting up and putting his stuff away before leaving the cafeteria. Chan then grabs Jeongin and Hyunjin and follows Changbin's lead, which left Minho and Jisung. Minho looks Jisung up and down before grabbing his stuff and doing the same as the others then grabbing Jisung. 

The different groups all end up in the respective dorms, Changbin, Chan, and Minho's. Once they all arrived there they started with their, "activities". 

After about and hour or two, the boys all resurfaced all looking less than decent but who would've cared. They all met in the common room of the dorm building and they all look at each other. They all end up switching around the groups and repeating their previous actions. 

Let's just say, at the end of the day, the boys all knew each other way more than the day before. And none of them regretted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting for a while, my computer died and I've been doing some stuff plus my inspiration left me for a little while but it's back! I'll try to post more often once school starts but I won't make any promises. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you all for reading so far I really appreciate it! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! -Shayne.


End file.
